Apocalypse
by Fionacat
Summary: Season Finale 1 for Dante's television thing. I like this one.


Apocalypse  
A script by Runt  
  
Season Finale - Part 1  
  
Using characters (C) Dante Corwyn.  
=========================================================================================  
  
Voiceover (Female, Newsreaderesq): Previously on Ragnarok.  
  
[Cut to previous episode]  
  
Computer: (Warning alarm sounds)  
  
Fee: Silent Alarm. What's da problem Ash?  
  
Computer: Celestial entry point confirmed, location has been isolated.  
  
Devin: That sounds bad.  
  
Fee: On a scale of 1 to 10, that's at least 40.  
  
Dante: (Yawning, entering room) What's all the noise?  
  
Devin: ASH is online.  
  
Fee: Yep, he's neaters and detecting evil things already.  
  
Dante: Fantastic, what has it picked up?  
  
Fee: Um... Big badness.  
  
Dante: Like...?  
  
Fee: Big.  
  
Devin: And bad.  
  
[CUT TO TITLES]  
  
{Title Sequence:  
  
Solid white text on the screen reads; "Ragnanrok" it fades backwards and translates into  
French, German, Danish, Chinese and finally back to English where it reads, "End game"  
It then cuts to Dante looking from right to left, stopping and smiling at us.  
(Subtitle: Dante Corwyn as himself)  
Then Devin, running away from *SOMETHING* toward us, stopping just before he hits the  
camera.  
(Subtitle: ????? as Devin)  
Morden is the hardest one to do, we zoom down a dark corridor to a fuzzy outline of  
a shadow. From this shadow we pan back a bit to see Morden who IS the actual shadow.  
Morden places a finger to his lips.  
(Subtitle: ????? as Morden)  
Continue with any other regulars, I dunno who is in this world  
Sudden cut to a pub shot, showing all the crew sitting around drinking, zoom on to  
producer.  
(Subtitle: Produced by ?????)  
Zoom out and to the director  
(Subtitle: Directed by ?????)  
White out burst to "Ragnarok" sequence again but with additionally text of,  
" X.XX - Apocalypse " (X.XX Season, episode number)  
End of titles}  
  
[Setting, Dante's apartment again.]  
  
Dante: This I figured out already, anything else?  
  
[Freeze subtitle: Written by Runt]  
  
Fee: Yep, it is this nice little thing called the Apocalypse device.  
  
[Freeze subtitle: Guest staring, Fee, some other people]  
  
Devin: Good name!  
  
Dante: Why can't it have a nice name, like the device of no consequence, or the device that  
just sits there and does nothing.  
  
Fee: Sadly the one that does nothing is somewhere in Tibet, lost circa 1800 AD, this  
Apocalypse device however is the problem.  
  
Dante: [Pause a beat] Right. What does it do then?  
  
Devin: Wait, I can guess. It atomises everything on the planet or opens a demonic portal.  
  
Fee: Far more subtle, it was created possibly by the ancients a pretty messed up race of  
critters predating more or less everything, rumour goes God made the planet but before   
God had a chance to populate it with the garden of Eden the ancients arrived.  
  
Devin: And the moral of the story is...?  
  
Fee: The Apocalypse device isn't a device as such, it may not even have a physical form  
but it's powers would be beyond all mortal comprehension.  
  
Dante: I'm not mortal, try me.  
  
Fee: Um... Right. You know what happens if you cross the streamers?  
  
Devin: Hey! That's from Ghostbusters!! If I recall it's like all the atoms in your body  
suddenly hitting reverse at the speed of light...  
  
Fee: That sounds about right, increase that by a magnitude of five and we might be getting  
close.  
  
Dante: So it does atomise everything on the planet.  
  
Devin: I hate being right...  
  
Fee: Well it may also destroy all weapons of mass destruction and bring peace to the world.  
  
Dante: What?  
  
Fee: ASH, extrapolate origin of celestial entry point.  
  
Computer: Insufficent data.  
  
Fee: See, if it was a "evil" artifact Ash could trace it.  
  
Dante: So this is a devine artifact?  
  
Fee: I didn't say that.  
  
Devin: But it's not demonic.  
  
Fee: Doesn't really help does it.  
  
Devin: No, it doesn't make me feel any better not knowing who sent it.  
  
Dante: When will it arrive and where?  
  
Fee: Wellllll, it will arrive here in about two hours, the where you will love.  
  
Devin: I'll go start crying now.  
  
Dante: Where?  
  
Fee: RGUnion, top floor.  
  
Devin: You have to be kidding!  
  
Fee: Nope, match is made. Looks like it will appear in meeting room 1.  
  
Dante: Vampires...  
  
Fee: Indeed.  
  
Dante: Vampires......  
  
Devin: I get the holy water and stakes.  
  
Fee: I've contacted Morden, he's enroute. You may even be able to do this without destroying  
any of them.  
  
Devin: Awww, but I like it when they go *foom* (Demostrates with his hands a vampire imploding)  
  
Fee: Sorry, priorities anna all.  
  
Devin: Nuts. Ahh well, I'm going to put a flak jacket and iron neck brace.  
  
Fee: Um... I was wondering if I could tag along.  
  
Dante: You sure?  
  
Fee: At worst amma stalling tactic.  
  
Devin: (Ruffling Fee's ears gently) I think vampires prefer things without fur and claws,  
easier to eat and all.  
  
Fee: [Mwwrrol.] Right.  
  
Dante: Let's move out.  
  
Devin: Check!  
  
[Cut to corridor. Fee waits there wearing what he usually wears (Shorts, Tshirt and a collar)  
Dante waits beside him in slightly diffrent costume, light combats with  
stuffed pockets and a bodywarmer type affair.]  
  
Devin: (Off stage) Ready!  
  
[Devin enters wearing a very odd costume, heavy body armour with a large metal bangle around  
his neck.]  
  
Dante: You sure...?  
  
Devin: This is what us mere mortals have to do to avoid vampires.  
  
Fee: Amma gonna trust me claws.  
  
Dante: We want this to be non-hostile, where's Morden?  
  
[Camera pans right slightly, Morden is standing there as if he was there all the time, maybe he  
was...]  
  
Dante: I hate it when you do that...  
  
Morden: (Shrugs)  
  
Fee: (Jumps at Morden and hugs him tightly, it's a kitty thing...) Mr M!  
  
Morden: (Raises his hands in a defensive motion then suddenly hugs back briefly.)  
  
Dante: Let's move...  
  
[Time lapse segment, move from Dante's flat to RGUnion entrance.]  
  
Devin: Now we have a problem...  
  
Dante: What?  
  
[Devin&Morden look at Fee]  
  
Fee: What?!  
  
Dante: Oh yeah, no Delirium for kitty. Well I assume the door staff is conditioned.  
  
Morden: (Smiles and walks in the door waving to the doorman (Sandy?) before beckoning everyone  
in.)  
  
Devin: Ohso conditioned.  
  
[Everyone enters and doorman looks up for a second at Fee and shakes his head but does nothing.  
They all head upstairs.]  
  
Dante: That was understated.  
  
Devin: That was the easy part, now we have to go ask a bunch of Vampires for a device that can  
destroy the world.  
  
Dante: You make that sound like a complex thing.  
  
Devin: It IS a complex thing!  
  
Fee: Um... Maybe now would be a good idea to share somethink.  
  
Devin: Yeah Fee?  
  
Fee: Well you know that vampire that ripped out me neck...  
  
Dante: This is going to be bad.  
  
Devin: I really don't want to know this now...  
  
Fee: Well she might be upstairs.  
  
Morden: [Hangs his head and sighs]  
  
Dante: Right... We might be able to use this.  
  
Fee: Righty, she might not recognise me like this...  
  
[They reach the top of the stairs, a man with a shotgun sits there.]  
  
Morden: [Blinks]  
  
Devin: That's a bad thing...  
  
Man: What the fuck are you doing here?  
  
Dante: We're here to see the um Prince, yeah that's the one.  
  
Man: Get lost!  
  
[Devin and Morden turn around and head down the stairs.]  
  
Man: Oh... Intresting.  
  
Fee: (Looks around at Devin and Morden pulling them back) I didn't know I could do that...  
  
Dante: Let us pass Ghoul or your master will have to find a new plaything.  
  
Man: [Readies shotgun] Really...  
  
Dante: (Smiles) Oh I was so hoping you would do that...  
  
Fee: Um, like is Kari in there.  
  
Man: (Warily) What do you want with Kari?  
  
Fee: Amma called David.  
  
Man: (Blinks) Right... Meeting room 1.  
  
Dante: I can't beat him up.  
  
Fee: Maybe next time.  
  
Dante: (Whispering to man as he passes.) I would have kicked yer butt.  
  
Man: I'm not so sure, we pack Silver hollowpoint now, we learnt after last time.  
  
[Fee and Dante head down the corridor, other folks look at them, some obviously vampiric  
most are not however.]  
  
Dante: This is going to be hard.  
  
Fee: Amma gonna be fine, amma not rilly David anymore...  
  
Dante: Awlright. If you need help just scream.  
  
Fee: (Nods and hugs Dante before knocking on the door and waiting)  
  
Voice: Enter...  
  
[Fee heads in the door, Dante waits around outside. 20 seconds pass.]  
  
Vampire: HI!  
  
Dante: ...  
  
Vampire: I'm Pikachu!  
  
Dante: (Blinks) Rigggghhhhht.....  
  
Pikachu: No really!! Well that's the name me sire gave me.  
  
Dante: Oh...  
  
Pikachu: And um, I was wondering who you are and what you was? I can see like your life force  
and stuff and i've never seen one like that before!  
  
Dante: You mean my aura... Well I am your worst nightmare, I am Dante Corwyn.  
  
Pikachu: Right. And the what?  
  
Dante: (Sighs) You are a (Malkavian) are you not? I am a Garou latent magick user with some  
opptional extras.  
  
Pikachu: Coooool! (Sudden personality change, very obvious.) You are the harbinger  
  
Dante: What the... What is the harbinger?  
  
Pikachu: You, the harbinger is your fate it is what has and always will be.  
  
Dante: ... What is that?  
  
Pikachu: The end of the world.  
  
Dante: WHAT?!  
  
Pikachu: You are the harbinger, everything you do by action or inaction shall cause the eventual  
end of this reality, however there is hope in the darkness.  
  
Dante: Devin?  
  
Pikachu: No. Not Devin, Morden. (Change back) Oog. Stupid vision!  
  
Dante: NO! I want to know more!!  
  
Pikachu: Really? It's bad to do that vision thing, I lose myself everytime I do. Oh and I   
can not do it again tonight.  
  
Dante: Right, I'll be back then tommorrow.  
  
Pikachu: To see me?! Cooooooooooool! I normally hang out with Zach who am going to go say hi  
to... now...  
  
(Scream from in office)  
  
Dante: Right on time...  
  
[Dante bursts through the door]  
  
Dante: Oh my...  
  
[Camera pans around, Fee stands covered in blood but apparently unhurt over bloodstained piles  
of dust.]  
  
Fee: ...  
  
Dante: Fee...?  
  
[Fee turns and faces Dante and he is like an evil demon kitty.]  
  
Fee: (Guthral) Harbinger  
  
Dante: Oh shit... Who are you?  
  
Fee: (Guthral) We are apocalpyse, we are Ragnarok. We are the end game.  
  
Dante: Fee if you are in there your timing sucks. DEVIN!  
  
(Noises in background, shotgun fires several times, general commotion from outside.  
Devin and Morden enter, Devin carrying a smoking shotgun.)  
  
Devin: You scr... Wow, Fee?  
  
Dante: He's not there, this is apocalpyse.  
  
Devin: Oh shit. This is why we need to do that talk thing...  
  
Dante: It's possible he planned this all along, getting possesed by apocalpyse so that we could  
work out what to do.  
  
Devin: So what do we do?  
  
Dante: I have no idea.  
  
Devin: Don't ask me, i'm just a mortal.  
  
Morden: (Shrugs)  
  
Dante: Right, so here we are facing the end of the world. Apparently anything I do or don't  
do will cause reality to end.  
  
Devin: Not a good thing.  
  
Dante: No, I thought that as well... But it's something to fall back on.  
  
Devin: How? We can't do the opposite of what you decide, because that will also... Fucking  
prophecies.  
  
Dante: Now repeat that everyday for five years and you where I am just now.  
  
Devin: Great. What about the meantime.  
  
Dante: Well, we've got great front row seats to watch the universe collapse.  
  
Devin: If it does.  
  
Dante: Yes of course, the whole it may be a nice friendly artifact that causes reality to change  
having evaluated the bloodstains and small piles of vampire dust I think that's an outside  
possiblity.  
  
Pikachu: (Entering from door with an other vampire.) Um... Hi again.  
  
Dante: Um, you might want to leave.  
  
Pikachu: Oh right... Woah! What is he?! (Pointing to Fee.)  
  
Raccooon type gangrel vampire: Pikapal, you don't ask about things which kill all the city  
elders and are still standing unhurt.  
  
Pikachu: But Zach it's life force is all mucked up...  
  
Zach (RTGV): How so?  
  
Dante: (Looks to Fee for a second. Then in stero with Pikachu.)  
+Pikachu: He has none.  
  
Zach+Devin: Riggghhhht...  
  
Morden: (Blinks and shrugs slightly)  
  
Zach: I'm Zach Allan, this is "Pikachu" he didn't choose the name fortunatly and he doesn't  
glow in the dark if you squeeze him.  
  
Dante: You really should leave, it's not safe for any of us.  
  
Zach: Welllll being prince of the city now, i'd quite like to be prince for more then one night.  
  
Dante: You are the prince?!  
  
Zach: There's just me and Pikachu now, we hide from shotguns...  
  
Pikachu: And I don't want to be the prince.  
  
Devin: How did you know that the world is going to end?  
  
Zach: The world is ALWAYS going to end, this time there is the physical means to achieve it  
however.  
  
Dante: There is. And I haven't a clue how to stop it.  
  
Devin: Normally we'd ask kitty there what to do, but I think he'd suggest letting Apocalpyse  
posses him and figure a way to stop it.  
  
Zach: I'd suggest killing him, but from the blood and dust it appears to have been attempted.  
  
Devin: Besides I'd miss him, he has a cute tail.  
  
Zach: Tail... I cut mine off before coming out, I miss it.  
  
Dante: Great, but let's focus on the problem.  
  
Fee: (Guthral, unintelligable) Zorth Naghk  
  
Devin: That didn't really help.  
  
Morden: ... He said, Hurry up  
  
Dante: Hurry up... Let's do nothing but do it really fast people!  
  
Devin: Focus on the problem...  
  
Dante: That's what I've been suggesting.  
  
Devin: You said focus on the problem and I assume some part of Fee managed to tell you to  
hurry up.  
  
Dante: Focus what on the problem? And what is the problem?  
  
Zach: That didn't sound like kitty talk to me...  
  
Morden: He's right, there's a chance that the voice was some kind of booby trap.  
  
Devin: Let's review, Fee is being possesed by Apocalpyse and either he or Apocalpyse wants us  
to focus something on something else.  
  
Pikachu: I could thundershock him for you...  
  
Zach: No. No you couldn't, how many times do I have to say this.  
  
Pikachu: Oh... Well it was a plan.  
  
Dante: I'm going to try a low level Beltane at Fee, I'll aim for a leg just in case.  
  
Devin: I'm not so sure.  
  
Dante: We can grow it back...  
  
Devin: I was more meaning, I'm not sure you should do anything.  
  
Dante: Then my inaction causes the universe to fall apart?  
  
Devin: Prehaps.  
  
Dante: This sucks so much! We can't do anything.  
  
Devin: Not quite. We can, you can't.  
  
Dante: Just what are you going to do then Dev?  
  
Devin: Focus on the problem.  
  
[Devin sits down and concentrates on Fee, Morden does the same as does Pikachu.]  
  
Zach: (Whispering) What the hell are they doing?  
  
Dante: (Whispering) Focusing on the problem apparently...  
  
Fee: (Guthral) [Laughs evily *Mwha ha ha ha ha*]  
  
Dante: That's not a good sign.  
  
Morden+Devin+Pikachu+Fee: (As one, guthral) We are Apocalpyse, We are Ragnarok,  
we are the end game.  
  
Dante: SHIT!!  
  
Zach: Yo! Pika, snap out of it man...  
  
Pikachu: ...  
  
Zach: Woah, this is serious.  
  
Dante: I think our options just became more limited...  
  
Zach: We have options?!  
  
Dante: Not really, we do something or we do nothing.  
  
Zach: There's always a third option.  
  
Dante: There is?  
  
Zach: Yep, sometimes I have a dream about climbing a tall cliff.  
  
Dante: What?!  
  
Zach: In this dream I get to the top and I am scared, i'm completly petrified.  
  
Dante: Is this going somewhere?  
  
Zach: Oh yes, the suddenly I realise I'm falling and it's scary. I'm plummeting towards the  
ground and there's these razor blades sticking out of the cliff just going "grab me! GRAB ME!"  
  
Dante: ... What do you do?  
  
Zach: Indeed, if I keep falling i'll die when hitting the ground, if I grab the blades i'll   
prolly cut my hand off and then die when hitting the ground.  
[Pause]  
But there is a third option.  
  
Dante: Which is?  
  
Zach: To fall, and keep missing the ground.  
  
Dante: Does it work?  
  
Zach: Always.  
  
Dante: How does it apply here?  
  
Zach: They are apocalpyse, none of them are particularly magical i'm guessing nor strong of  
will.  
  
Dante: That's about right, I'm not sure about your friend however.  
  
Zach: Pika, he got lost in his own coffin once.  
  
Dante: That could be embarrasing.  
  
Zach: Nah, he's a great kid. Completly insane but great.  
  
Dante: He yours?  
  
Zach: Nope, don't know how to make other vampires, i've got a good idea but it's not something  
I really want to try out. Pikachu's sire was killed the night he got here, I found him and  
we adopted each other.  
  
Dante: Neat. So you think I just focus on them and hope my strong will can over come Apocapyse?  
  
Zach: As prince of Aberdeen, that is my recommendation.  
  
Dante: Woah, power trip central.  
  
Zach: Hey! My first night on the job, if it's my last then I want to get all I can out of it.  
  
Fee+Devin+Morden+Pikachu: (Guthral) Sofane!  
  
Dante: That didn't sound good.  
  
Zach: This is even worse, big energy build-up from them.  
  
Dante: I don't see it... Oh wait.  
  
Zach: I'm going to be hiding behind this supporting wall...  
  
[Zach hides in the doorway]  
  
Dante: I may just join you...  
  
[Dante also hides in the doorway]  
  
F+P+M+D: (Guthral) DA!  
  
[White out energy blast, at least 30 seconds of energy blast]  
  
Dante: ... I can't see.  
  
Zach: ...  
  
Dante: You still there?  
  
Zach: My tail... It came back.  
  
Dante: How come you can see?!  
  
Zach: I'm completly colour blind, I only have rods which adapt to light changes quickly and  
um, speaking of which you look diffrent as well.  
  
Dante: How so?  
  
[White out starts to fade slowly]  
  
Zach: It's the extra 3 foot, the claws, the teeth and the fur.  
  
Dante: Intresting, that almost never happens.  
  
Zach: Erf, I'm not feeling too good...  
  
Dante: You are all fuzzy...  
  
Zach: That's just your eyesight adjusting.  
  
Dante: No, it's like you are all cute and raccoony.  
  
Zach: Fuck, my great vampire heritidge shines out.  
  
[Complete restoration to normal vision, Dante is his 7 foot uberdeathkiller wuff. Whilst  
Zach is indeed vaugly raccoon like (Mask, Tail, Paws)]  
  
Dante: This is an intresting side-effect.  
  
Zach: Not quite how I expected the world to end...  
  
Dante: I think that was just a preview of the main event...  
  
Zach: (Peeks out from the door.) Oh no.  
  
Dante: Please tell me they aren't all incinrated....  
  
Zach: Oh it's far worse.  
  
[Dante peeks out, cut to meeting room 1 back drop. Some changes.]  
  
{Setting redesc: The room is a shifting mass of twisted veins intertwined with each other  
in both horrific nausauticing disgust but shifiting to the same veins pulsing with vibrant  
and psycadelic colours.}  
[Standing in the room are Devin (Currently dressed all in white flowing robes) and Morden  
(Standing on the other side all dressed in black flowing robes) flanking Fee who is still  
a kitty but wearing grey flowing robes.]  
[Oh and um Pikachu is there, he's kinda well um yellow with brown stripes on his back and  
a lightning bolt tail, he stands in front of Fee.]  
  
[So to sum up we have, Morden Fee Devin]  
[ Pikachu ]  
  
Dante: That was one fast set change...  
  
Zach: Pika, that you or are we still Apocalpyse?  
  
P+M+D+F: We are Apocalpyse, we are Ragnarok, we are the end game and we are now.  
  
Dante: I prefered the old version.  
  
Zach: Any more ideas?  
  
Dante: Still a grand total of none, you?  
  
Zach: One really flimsy one.  
  
Dante: Shoot, if it's a blank it's not going to make much of a difference.  
  
Zach: Awlright, Yo! Apocalpyse, What is Apocalpyse, the Ragnarok, the end game?  
  
(Center on) Morden: We are that which is without date  
  
(Center on) Devin: We are that which is without form  
  
(Center on) Pikachu: We are that which is without mercy  
  
(Panback slightly) Fee: We are the death of hope  
  
Dante: The death of hope...  
  
Zach: And Pandora closed the box trapping inside hope so that it would not escape, so that it  
would always be with man.  
  
Dante: How can we win without hope?  
  
Zach: We can't. We won't even lose, we will be completly and utterly destroyed.  
  
Dante: Enjoying your first night as prince?  
  
Zach: Oh yeah, if it's like this every night I can retire in a week. You want to try that  
thing you were going to do, Belt them or something?  
  
Dante: Beltane, you might want to look away it's pure holy creation.  
  
Zach: Sounds powerful, I'll be hiding in the door frame again.  
  
[Zach hides]  
  
Dante: Taste the wrath of Gaia!  
  
[Dante pulls his arms back and forces them forward sending a circular bolt of energy at Fee's  
leg. White out again.]  
  
Zach: ... I think that may have been a bad idea.  
  
Dante: I didn't hear any better suggestions from you...  
  
[White out fades, another room change.]  
{Setting redesc: The room is now a very simple wooden room much like on a ship of some kind.  
Zach is now standing in the room and the door has gone, in fact all exits have gone.  
Devin, Morden and Fee are now all wearing grey robes and stand in a line (In that order as  
well) Pikachu is still yellow but is now beside David.}  
  
Dante: I think we just lost our second life.  
  
Zach: And we only have three, no more mistakes...  
  
Pikachu: That smarted me...  
  
Zach: I doubt it, but it's good to have you back Pika.  
  
Pikachu: They are bad men.  
  
Dante: Not so much bad, just doing as they have been trained.  
  
Zach: I think we have a new problem...  
  
Dante: Great. What?  
  
[Zach points to above Fee, a analog clock is there it currently is at 4 minutes and 28 seconds  
and ticking backwards (There is no hour hand and the whole clock shows 5 minutes, each marked  
off as 5 4 3 2 1 and 0)]  
  
Dante: Now we are being timed, I don't like this game any more.  
  
Zach: We lose big time.  
  
(Voice from wall): STAND CLEAR!  
  
[Pikachu and Zach leap back from the wall as it suddenly explodes inwards, two figures enter  
one larger figure stays in the misty explosion.]  
  
Figure 1: (A man in black) Who is Apocalpyse?  
  
F+M+D: We are Apocalpyse.  
  
Figure 1: Oh, um Bart, get in here!  
  
Figure 2(Bart): (A quite simple guy, he's wearing a ministers outfit.) Yes Dom?  
  
Figure 1(Dom): There's like three of them!  
  
Bart: Oh my. We may need his help after all.  
  
Dom: Let's just not tell him that yet, we can do this.  
  
Dante: ... Hello?  
  
Bart: Mister Corwyn, please we are able to deal with this.  
  
Zach: Friends of yours??  
  
Pikachu: Zach I like your tail, it's neat.  
  
Zach: Thanks Pika.  
  
Pikachu: Oh and stay away from them two, they glow.  
  
Dante: Never met them, and yes they glow, really glow.  
  
Zach: Glowing is bad?  
  
Dante: Think pure holy creation, but as an area effect.  
  
Zach: That is bad...  
  
(Clock should read 2 minutes by now.)  
  
Bart: (Reaches into his pocket, takes out a sonic screwdriver) Let's deal with that first...  
  
[Bart points the sonic screwdriver at the clock, it stops.]  
  
Bart: I do so hate working to a deadline.  
  
Dom: He does mean dead as well.  
  
Dante: ... Right... Who are you?  
  
Bart: Bart  
  
Dom: Dom  
  
Dante: Thank you very little.  
  
Bart: Do not fret Mister Corwyn we are here in case you fail.  
  
Dom: Technically when you fail, but you get the idea.  
  
Dante: You might be waiting a while, I am completly stumped.  
  
Dom: Hit it with Beltane my dear lad!  
  
Dante: Did that, got here.  
  
Zach: Yeah, and it looked really freaky before.  
  
Dom: You have already hit it with Beltane?  
  
Bart: We may be too late...  
  
Dante: Can we have some exposition here please?  
  
Bart: We represent several consortiums, including (the tecnocracy, the inquisition and some  
other groups.) we've been waiting for this for quite some time.  
  
Zach: Guys, your clock is starting again...  
  
(Indeed the clock starts ticking again. 1m 50)  
  
Bart: Oh.  
  
Dante: If you know of a plan share real quick.  
  
Dom: We have only one option.  
  
Bart: Indeed, this will look very bad on the reports.  
  
Dom: You try explaining to my bosses...  
  
Bart: Yo! Eli!!  
  
(Figure 3 enters, it is about 6 foot tall and causes Zach and Pikachu to attempt to flee  
in terror. It has large white wings and a big big sword, it appears to be the Archangel   
Eli)  
  
Eli: This is not the destiny, this is not part of The Plan (You can hear the capitals...)  
  
Dante: Can... Can you fix this?  
  
Eli: I can, but only if needs be. There is one here who can stop this.  
  
Dante: Who?!  
  
Eli: (Turns and points to Zach) The vampiric raccoon.  
  
Zach: Oh, please don't hurt me...  
  
Eli: Do not be afraid, the light shall not destroy you this once.  
  
Zach: (Approaching neverously, stooping lots, holding his tail for comfort) Great messanger   
have mercy on a heretic.  
  
Eli: Stop simpering for crying out loud, you have to stop this.  
  
Zach: Right...  
  
[Pause]  
  
[Zach shrugs and leaps directly at Fee doing a high body tackle. Fee falls, Morden topples  
onto Devin, Devin hits the dirt.]  
  
Eli: See.  
  
(The clock vanished, the room disintigrates. We are back in meeting room 1, no Eli.  
Dante is back to human, Devin and Morden wearing normal clothes, Fee is still a kitty.  
Zach is still a raccoon. Pikachu is still yellow but human.]  
  
Bart: That went far better then I could have guessed.  
  
Dom: Apart from the not realising what was going on.  
  
Bart: Well Mister Corwyn, see you in three months time.  
  
Dante: Great...  
  
(Bart and Dom leave. Zach picks himself up off Fee)  
  
Zach: This sucks, I stick out like well a giant raccoon.  
  
Dante: We can possibly fix that, it just might take a while.  
  
Zach: And Pikachu, he's looking a little off colour.  
  
Dante: Should be able to.  
  
Devin: ... What the fuck did we drink?  
  
Dante: The brink of reality.  
  
Devin: We still here?  
  
Dante: Apparently so.  
  
Fee: Mwrrrrr  
  
Dante: Hey Kitty, next time you have a neat plan like this...  
  
Fee: Amma gonna lay off all plans for a while...  
  
Devin: Good idea...  
  
(End credits start rolling)  
  
Dante: Well, Mister Prince I hope you have a good night.  
  
Zach: Thanks, come visit anytime.  
  
Devin: Um... I personally will pass.  
  
(Dante, Devin, Morden and Fee alllllll leave.)  
  
(Zach sweeps away some dust and sits in a large comfy princly seat.)  
  
Zach: So my loyal subjects, yet another intresting night.  
  
Pikachu: (Twitches slightly, faces Zach with burny eyes and a very guthral voice) We are the  
death of hope, we are the key, we are the gate.  
  
Zach: Shit....  
  
Pikachu: We are the apocalpyse, we are the ragnarok, we are the end game, we are the harbinger  
of all these things and we are now.  
  
(Zoom in to Pikachu's burny eyes, neat sfx of the world slowly bursting into flames and   
burning.)  
  
[Freeze subtitle: To be concluded]  



End file.
